This new poinsettia cultivar originated as an induced white bracted sport of `490` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825) in my greenhouse in Skibby, Denmark. It was induced through irradiation of a group of 100 vegetative plants of `490` with 2500 rads of gamma radiation randomly applied to the whole plant. A single plant from the irradiated group exhibited white bracts. The mutant was characterized by its early flowering, self-branching, white flower bracts, and dark green foliage; traits which distinguished it from other poinsettia cultivars on the market and seemed to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. No other similar plants were observed from the irradiation nor were any other changes in the group observed which would appear to have commercial merit. `490 White` differed from its parent `490` in having white bracts as compared to the dark red bracts of `490` but otherwise had characteristics similar to the parent. After selection, `490 White` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `490 White` held true from generation to generation.